Aerie (Sky-Island)
Sky Island, Sky-city, Sky Isle, Aerie, The Aerie | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = Upper New York Bay | Locale = Hudson River | Dimensions = | Population = 50,000 | First = Red Raven Comics #1 | Creators = Joe Simon; Louis Cazeneuve | Overview = Sky-Island was formerly a floating island eight miles above the Atlantic ocean, and is home to the inhuman race of Bird People. The Bird People possess superior technology and utilize powerful anti-gravity drives to float the island high above the Earth's surface. They also use their technology to shroud the island in a thick fog bank, making it visually undetectable. It is currently located in the vicinity of New Attilan, on the Hudson River. | HistoryText = Origin of the Aerie ... Modern Days With a growing hatred for the humans who were filling their skies with smog, the Bird People planned to invade human civilization. Red Raven foiled their plot by using gas to place the entire avian population (including himself) in suspended animation, and sank their military complex (detached from the Sky-Island) to the bottom of the ocean, setting a timer to return them to the surface and reawaken them after several years. When the island eventually resurfaced near the end of the suspended-animation cycle the X-Men superhero Angel stumbled upon the island. Angel believed it would be more humane to revive the Bird People, but Red Raven disagreed. He again sank the island, continuing the suspended animation process, and set Angel adrift on a raft. Sometime later, following an undersea earthquake, the Red Raven construct's suspended-animation capsule broke loose. It floated to the surface, where Red Raven was found by his old wartime ally, Sub-Mariner. The imperfect suspended-animation technology that he had used, however, had begun to drive Red Raven insane, a condition that worsened when he wrongly believed that the Bird People all were dead. In a mad rage, he accidentally caused an explosion that destroyed the island. Years later, Red Raven was revived and became co-leader of the new Sky-Island with his daughter. Together they organized the surviving Bird People to rebuild the island. before it became the only thing blocking a mystical portal and then spent time as the transformed headquarters of The Order, before being returned to normal once The Order were again in their right minds Government The Aerie was initially a relatively autonomous, until their secession. They remained a monarchy, secessionist leader Cheiros becoming the first king. In the modern age, At least from the 1920's, Aerivar XVIII ruled over the Aerie. In the 1950's, Red Raven gassed the warrior class and let a Red Raven construct to assure the base's functions. The real Red Raven later assumed control of the Bird-People. Ruler Title Date of rulership First appearance as leader Notes Mad King Kylus King Circa 500 BC5, or 1000 BC First king, founder King Aerivar XVIII King At least from 1920's to 1970's "Red Raven" 70's Construct believing to be the real Red Raven Red Raven Current Human adopted son of Aerivar XVIII | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Bird People ** Vera Non-Inhumans dwelling among the Bird People includes: * Red Raven - Human raised by the Bird People Formerly: * Bird People ** Cheiros ** Kylus ** Aerivar XVIII ** Condor ** Dania * Bi-Beasts | Notes = Errors and retcons Some elements about the Aerie contradict themselves: * In (1970), (1991; where Dania first appeared) and in Dania's entry in the , it is stated that the whole Sky-Island was sank (and thereafter destroyed in ). ** In , the Aerie and the Sky-Island are separate locations. * Earlier account in (1968) mentioned that it was only the military complex that was sank, after being separated from the Sky-Island. That account is confirmed by Red Raven's entry in . ** This account fits with (1973), where Hulk visits the deserted but floating city, while Bi-Beast told him that only the warrior class was impacted. | Trivia = * Sky-Island may have been inspired by the children's novel "Sky Island: Being the Further Adventures of Trot and Cap'n Bill after Their Visit to the Sea Fairies", which took place on a floating island surrounded by a Great Fog Bank. | Links = }} Category:Islands Category:Cities Category:Aerie (Sky-Island) Category:New Jersey (State) Category:Atlantic Ocean